Breath Again
by skylinebooshlover
Summary: He's alone, confused and lost, what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

"They said it was like a breath…the breath that went around the whole wide world. The last breath…and then no more"

He breathed in deep as if resurfacing from a long period of time underwater. Coughing and jerking as blood rushed through his body once more. He was cold, not just cold, frozen, he felt like he'd been frozen, he shivered as he tried to regain his body functions. Finally catching up with his breath he could make sense of his surroundings, everything was grey, he felt contained. He was never clostraphobic but everything felt so close. He reached his hand to get the loose hair from his eye, something made a noise as his fingers brushed past it, there was a zip, he pulled it down from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. Hoping this would give him some sort of enlightenment as to where he might be. It was still dark, pitch black even, apart from a soft white light just behind his feet. Panicking at the lack of movement, he tried to retrace his steps, hoping it would give him an answer. He'd been in his house, he hadn't been well he knew that, had he died? Was this what was waiting for him now that he'd passed on? He tried not to jump to conclusions. He'd been in bed, his grand daughter had been looking after him, she'd been brilliant since the passing of his wife, he didn't like to admit his age even the simplest task felt like a marathon these days. He'd been reluctant to let his grandaugher help him with everything, ashamed even. She'd told him that she'd made contact with the person he was looking for, the one he had waited a life time for. Just then his trail of thought was interupted by voices, sounds of metal and hospital wheels being pushed across a clean floor. The noises startled him and his body spasmed colliding his arm with the cool metal that lay around him. The voices from outside came closer, they sounded alarmed, scared even. He heard clinking of keys as they opened the hatch at the end of his feet. Light shone through the small container, hitting him directly in the eyes, he blinked trying to clear his vision. A man and a woman looking on at him in disbelief, shaking and screaming, they ran through what he could tell were double doors, leaving him completely alone again. He crawled towards the light, sliding himself out of the container and into the open. stumbling as his feet came in contact with the cold floor, his sense of balance had definitely been out of practise, his legs gave way beneath him and he fell to the floor. He sat there for a moment, confused. He put his hand through his hair, feeling the slight frost gathering on the tips . He pulled it down to look at it, it felt softer than usual, and his original brown colour had returned, he gasped, his eyes grew wide, and he started to tremble. It wasn't just his hair, his arms were muscled, his legs were strong again, dark hairs were pertruding from them, he felt his chest, the same there. He didn't usually look at his appearance he was to afraid to see what he looked like, knowing his love wouldn't of aged a day. Looking around him, he looked for something to grab to help him back to his feet, he grabbed the metal trolley that he had heard moments ago. He pulled himself up, regaining his composure he looked down, on the metal trolley support was a man, clearly deceased, his eyes closed, his skin was a pale white, and his lips had the bluest tint to them. he panicked and screamed and ran, he didn't know where he was running he just knew that he just needed to run. That's what Jack had told him, that was one of things he'd said "The doctor" had told him to do, Run. So Angelo Colasanto always did as he was told, he ran for his life.

I can't tell you how much i love angelo's character, so brilliant, just a shame he was only in the one episode! Would love some reviews on this guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

He ran as fast as he could until his legs finally gave way, he collapsed next to a trolley of medication, bringing himself and the trolley down with him. The whole world seemed to rush past his eyes, everything seemed to blur and spin, until his vision finally faded to black as he rested his head on the floor.

Angelo opened one eye gently, the light proving to be too much for his tired eyes, from what he could make clear, he wasn't back in the secluded box he was earlier, nor on the floor where he remembered passing out. He tried to make sense of his surroundings through his blurred vision, everything was white, from what he could tell, he felt comfy which he supposed was a plus. He blinked repeatedly and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He recognised the place, he'd been here before, it was the local hospital, He'd been there for a fair few amount of check ups over the past couple of years, old age brings so many problems. He jumped upright in the bed remembering that he was no longer in an eighty year old body. How did it happen! Had he found the way to immortality and hadn't realised it. He turned himself round trying to get out of the bed, the bed sheets were hugged tightly around him, folded around the sides, making his exit not as swift as he'd liked. A young girl, mid twenties strides into the room and is shocked to see her patient out of bed,

"I see you've finally woken up, mind you, you did take quite a bump to the head"

Angelo stared at the young nurse, unable to recall injuring himself on the way down, but now she mentioned it, he could feel a slight pain at the back of his head.

"Now get back in to bed, before you do yourself anymore damage" she shoed him back and explained they just wanted to keep him in for an over night stay just to be sure.

Ever the one to follow orders, Angelo lay back in bed not wanting to make any more hassle for the nurse, who seemed like she'd had a long shift. He looked down at the white pyjamas they had put him in, they were still cold from his earlier experience. To which he concluded must have been the hospital morgue. So he had died, but he was back? Was that even possible? If it was him forty years ago he would of put this down to his religion, but after being to the other side and back, he knew that no pearly white gates were waiting for him. He was glad to be back, he didn't know how long this new life would last for, but he was gripping on to it for as long as he could.

Lying relaxed he listened to the patients and relatives outside his room, then came some less friendly voices, enquiring if people had seen a young man, brown hair, brown eyes, distinguishable feature of a red burst blood vessel in his right eye. Trouble. He needed to get out of here fast, people were looking for him, he couldn't blame them, it wasn't often corpses came back to life. He glanced out the window, the men were speaking to the young nurse who had been talking to him earlier, now he really was in trouble, he ran over to the window, lifting It as high as he could, before struggling through and landing awkwardly on the other side. Angelo wanted to find Jack, he wanted to find him so badly but he had no idea where to even start, he'd done this before, he'd spent his lifetime searching for the immortal captain, but that was back when he had the technology and the means to do it. Right now all he had was a pair of dirt stained pyjamas and a bump on the head. He needed to find some clothes if he was going to get out of this place without questioning. He entered the opposite end of the hospital through a fire exit door, inspecting every room for a trace of clothing. He managed to find a porter uniform in a locker, quickly he slipped it on, and made his way towards the exit of the hospital.

He hurried past the hospital gates knowing that someone would recognise him if he stayed there any longer. He walked through the streets trying to think where jack could be, he seemed like a man who'd travelled a lot, so putting him down to a single location would be pointless. He'd researched and followed Jack for most of his life, and he knew his main location was the UK, or Wales to be more exact. So somehow with no means of money or travel he headed off to the closest airport.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was hammering down on the conservatory roof in South Wales, It was the end of miracle day and everything was finally returning back to normal. The Torchwood team was broken but not gone, Jack, Rex and Gwen were staying with Gwen's mother Mary, Rhys and baby Anwen until the whole situation blew over to try and re-establish a base. Jack wasn't enjoying the time off, he'd never seen himself being settled, or being beaten, but here he was hiding away from the world in a 2 bed semi detached house in Cardiff. He turned the television on, everyone else had gone out of the house apart from Gwen who was bouncing Anwen on her knee. She was the image of Gwen, absolutely beautiful.

His thoughts were broken from the working mother with the headline of breaking news, Man returns from death, The person in question nowhere to be found, the thirty year old male petrifies staff and could be walking amongst us

Jack stared at the television slightly relieved that the breaking news wasn't referring to himself, however this sounded all to close to home. Gwen was also staring at the television noting down certain facts and details on the notepad while trying to get Anwen off to sleep

"Well that doesn't sound good" Gwen turned to Jack knowing that this will most definitely be there next case

"Especially that it's public, the poor bastard will be shocked enough that he's alive never mind having to be on the run" Gwen noticed the sympathy in his voice, She supposed if anyone could relate it would be Jack. They continued to listen to the headline

"Caucasian male, Dark hair, distinguishable feature in the eye, slightly damaged, burst blood vessel"

Jack's thoughts suddenly went into over drive, his heart pounded with the new information, it was just a coincidence he thought, Angelo was long gone. And besides the Angelo he'd met not a month ago was a lot older than the lover he once knew. He pushed the thought out of his head, but he knew he couldn't ignore it forever. He thought it best to keep the information from the others. But Gwen could see that flicker behind his eye, she'd seen it so many times, the look or the smile that said he was keeping something from her. She hated it, he knew everything there was to know about her, she didn't even know his name.

"Right I'm going to check the net for any more information, you know how brief a tv news break can be, they tend to miss things out, when Rex gets back tell him look for witness statements, check the cctv" he looked at Gwen, he knew he didn't need to give her orders, she was an independent woman, still felt good to maintain his "boss" image though.

She smiled at him, A smile he still hadn't figured out, the smile that confirmed to herself that she'd discover what Jack was hiding eventually, she just had to be patient.

Jack walked up the stairs to Gwen's old bedroom, they'd been using it to store what little technology they had left. He switched on the laptop, searching through reams of reports, and cctv footage for hours on end, until he admitted defeat. Just as he was out of hope he heard Rex shouting from downstairs

"Hey world war 2! Got something that might be useful, it's our walking corpse!"

Jack rushed downstairs colliding with the wall as he went, he ignored the stinging sensation in his arm as he burst through the living room door

"What we got!"


	4. Chapter 4

Angelo looked at the plane boarding times, he'd been over to the UK a couple of times, back when he used to search for Jack, he'd even got to speak to him once, it wasn't much, just a quick asking for directions but it meant so much to see him again. Even if he didn't recognise him.

He had no idea how he was going to board a plane, without money, a passport, or even any luggage. He should of thought this through better, but his head was so full of thoughts, he needed answers why he was here, how long he was going to be here, and more than anything he just needed to see Jack, he'd searched his entire life trying to find someone like him, but know one ever seemed to fill that place, not even his wife.

He walked towards the toilets, he'd been walking around all day, completely forgetting about basic human needs. He entered the busy toilets, he got the occasional look, he forgot how strange his outfit must look in this situation. He waited in the queue until the room started to empty, the man before him placed his suitcase down just outside the door to the toilet, Angelo looked down at the case and he knew what he had to do, he wasn't a thief but then again this was no ordinary day, before someone caught him, he grabbed the case and wheeled it out of the toilets, keeping himself hidden while the man fetched security to tell them, his case had been stolen. After an hour or so he took the suitcase to a different toilet and changed into a pair of the man's jeans and t-shirt, not the usual look he would of gone for but beggars can't be choosers. He wheeled the suitcase over to lost property to where the man was shouting at guest services

"I found this in the toilets, I think someone must have left it behind" He was shocked by his voice, his accent had started to slip with age, but it was now stronger than ever. The man let out a big smile

"Thank you so much! I thought it was gone! I must of just left it behind" He apologised to the staff for shouting and grabbed Angelo's hand shaking it appreciatively, before forcing money into Angelo's hand

"Please take this! I can't tell you how much I needed this suitcase, it had the ring in for my girlfriend inside, I was hoping to make it official, that wouldn't of happened without that!"

Angelo felt quite bad, he took the money graciously and waved goodbye to the man, Just grateful that the man didn't recognise the clothes he was wearing were his. He walked towards the ticket desk the man had given him thirty pound more than the scam was worth, he just hoped that it was enough to get him to the UK.

He was sat on the low budget air line, the seats were far from comfy, there were screaming children, and the horrible smell of sick was coming from the bathroom just behind him. He couldn't complain he hadn't exactly paid for it, and it was getting him to the UK, he'd managed to sneak past the airline staff when they asked for a passport. It was going to be a long flight, so he got as comfy as he could, this was his first time on a plane, he'd always been amazed at the idea of flying, he thought he'd never get the chance to go on one, but here he was, young, free and feeling slightly sick, maybe this kind of travel wasn't for him after all, he just hoped the experience became more enjoyable after take off.

When he woke up the sun was blaring into his eyes, he looked out the window, it took his breath away, The sky was a deep blue and they were higher than the clouds, it felt like he hadn't woken up, like this was all a dream, but here he was, this was as real as it was going to get. He smiled, everything just seemed to be going right, he tried not to be too smug about it, just encase it all came crashing back down on him.

The red light flashed on the seat belt warning, The voice of the pilot filled the air craft

"Hello ladies and gentleman, please could you secure your seatbelts as we are approaching some slight turbulents"

Angelo secured it as fast as he can, weren't turbulents bad? The plane started to rock and shake violently, Angelo grabbed the arm rests, this is it he thought, It's going to end again. He'd had this second chance and it was going to be taken away from him again. He looked out the window, he could see the Uk below him, it had started to rain now and the view outside was nowhere like the picturesque view he had earlier. The plane continue to shake as the Pilot lowered the plane, hoping it would reach the ground right, everyone was holding on for some sort of grip as the plane threw them around even with their seatbelts on. Oxygen masks ejected themselves from the containers above them, Angelo strapped his as secure to his face as he could, taking in big deep breaths, as far as first flights go, this wasn't the best. The plane hit the runway, hard, knocking people around, and making luggage fly from the over head containers, Angelo's head forcefully hit the side of the plane, he felt something warm trickle down the side of his face, wiping it with his finger he concluded it was blood. The plane came to a sudden halt as it found the breaks, slightly skidding along the wet runway. His knee hit the seat in front, and he suddenly jerked back into his seat, Panting and trying to catch his breath, he took lung full's of Oxygen from the mask, hoping it would calm him down. The pilot expressed his apologies over the microphone, but everyone was just thankful to still be alive. He removed the Oxygen mask from his head, and touched his head where it had started bleeding, it had hit the side of the window, the cut didn't seem too deep just enough, to cause a bit of a headache. He put a napkin to it and waited for the plane to join with the terminal where a team of medical staff were on hand to check out the passengers.


	5. Chapter 5

He watched the security footage over and over, just to make sure. But it was him, It was Angelo. Jack was one hundred percent sure it was Angelo. But how on earth was that possible! He died, right in front of him, he was the only person to die on miracle day, so how can he be here now! And younger how can he be younger! And what the hell was he doing in a porter's uniform… He closed the lid of the laptop and put on his coat,

"I want you to find out where he went from there! I don't care if it takes you hours, find out for me!"

The team were baffled, they had no clue who was on the footage, and they knew Jack wouldn't tell them, but it seemed important to him, so with a bit of whining they continued to search through the cctv footage. Jack ran out into the street not to sure where to go from here. He ran around various streets and roads, his long greatcoat flapping behind him in the breeze. He had to stay focused on what was going on, nor knowing where to turn or what to do he returned back to the house.

"You got anything!"

Gwen and Rex exchanged looks

"Well! What is it!"

"They've found him Jack…" Gwen said in sympathetic tones "They've caught him, they know that something is different with him, who is he…" She needed to know, he knew everything about her.

"Shit" Jack paced dragging his hands through his perfectly styled hair, "Where is he?"

"They found him on a plane, Cardiff airport, He'd flown from the US to the Uk, looks like he wanted to see you as much as you need to see him…whoever he is…"

Jack looked at Gwen, his stomach had sank, he just felt sick, he bet he looked it too. What the hell were they going to do to him, he needed to get down to wherever he was being held, he needed to get him out of there before they discovered what he was.

"His name is Angelo Colasanto"

Gwen looked at Jack in confusion "Not the same man from miracle day, please tell me it's not Jack, I thought this was over!"

"Me too, but there he is" he glanced over at the still frozen cctv image "The immortal man"

Gwen walked over to Jack, and grasped his hand tightly, looking him in the eye and giving him a warm smile "He's alive Jack, right here and right now, it doesn't matter what mess he's in, all that matters is he's alive" Gwen looked over at Rex "Not such dead friends after all ey?"

Jack smiled, Gwen was right, Angelo was alive, forget the negatives or the possibilities, The man he'd saved from prison, the man he spent such intimate nights with, was still alive, and that was fantastic

Gwen clapped her hands together, breaking the silence, which startled Rex causing him to knock over his coffee "Thanks for that" he gave Gwen a dirty look, and tried his best to wipe the now forming stains off his white shirt

"Were going to need to get the location of Angelo before he reaches secure residence, so! Rex you need to make us some form of ID, I'll get on to tracking the vehicle they're in, and Jack you need to make a couple of phone calls under the name…" Gwen looked over to Rex who threw her the fresh ID card "Billy Elliot" Gwen shot Rex daggers "Go for-" she was cut off by Jack, "I'll go by John Smith" he smiled, Gwen threw the ID back at Rex, indicating for him to change it, he laughed and turned back around to his computer.

The bench he sat on was hard, giving him little comfort, but that was the least of his worries. He hadn't thought of the what if's in the plan, he'd just gone straight ahead , thinking it would be so easy. His hands were cuffed behind his back. For the first time in a very long time he was scared. He was completely out of his depth and he was bloody terrified. He could feel his hands starting to shake, and his mouth suddenly became very dry, the two guards sitting either side of him, obviously were not phased at the dilemma Angelo was going through, one nudged him harshly in the side as the sound of clicking handcuffs on a metal pole began to annoying for him. Angelo held his hands as tightly as he could. He tried to speak but words escaped him, he felt like he'd lost the ability to talk.

The silence of the moving vehicle was suddenly broken with a loud bang coming from the right, the van swerved slightly, loosing control briefly. The two guards looked over at each other, confused. One pressed the button on there radio "What the hell was that!" he roared in his harsh tones. "Some SUV attacking the vehicle, keep the subject safe" said the voice through the radio. Angelo guessed that he was the subject. He was panicking a lot now, who the hell was trying to get at him. After a while the van came to a satisfying halt. The two security guards stood up and walked towards the doors of the van. Both men were suddenly pushed aside by the doors, colliding with the wall as they were thrown back. Angelo jumped trying to crawl backwards to escaping from the figure closing him on him, outside was dark giving him very little visibility as to who the person was. A hand reached towards him, he tried to knock it away before freezing. The hand touched his arm, he knew that feeling, that strange touch, he hadn't felt it in so long.

"Jack…"


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing Angelo heard was a ringing in his ears, as the echo of a bullet reverberated around the van. Jack collapsed into a ball on the floor and began to shake violently.

"Jack!" Angelo wanted to come down to help him, but the handcuffs were still attached behind him, he pulled, the metal of the cuffs beginning to cut into his skin, with no chance of loosening. He looked up at the attacker, one of the men hadn't been knocked out simply stunned, he'd shot Jack in the back and was now pointing the gun towards Angelo

"No funny business! You stay where you are!" He shouted in gruff tones

Angelo tried to position his feet to stop Jack shaking, when the guard turned away to wake his unconscious friend, Angelo pressed his foot down on Jack's wound, He knew that Jack would rather die than suffer. Tears rolled down Angelo's eyes as Jack stopped shaking and his breathing came to a halt. He removed his foot just in time before the guards left the van, to check on the driver.

Angelo sat there and stared at Jack, he was motionless, and peaceful, he'd seen him die before, the images never left his memory. Angelo jumped as Jack sucked in lung full's of air, his face regaining colour and his wounds healing. He took a moment to compose himself, Jack looked up at Angelo,

"Seems death follows us Angelo Colasanto…" Angelo smiled, it was so good to see Jack again, he was identical to the first time they met, like a photograph.

Jack stood up tall stretching his back, he peered round the corner of the van and shot two gun shots, Angelo simultaneously heard to large thuds as the guards fell to the floor.

"Are you not coming?" Jack raised an eyebrow to Angelo, Angelo cast a sarcastic look to Jack, as he shook his hands behind his back

"Oh! Right…The first time I've seen you in handcuffs, hopefully not the last" Jack cheekily winked, and set his wrist strap to unlock the cuffs. The fell off with a satisfying clunk. Angelo shook his hands out in front of him, Red imprints left on his wrists, and slight cuts to each wrist from struggle. He brushed himself off, before looking up, locking eyes with Jack

"It's good to see you again" Jack said, more seriousness to his voice than before "Young as ever…"

"I-…" He stumbled, his throat suddenly drying up as he started to realise the reality of his situation "I don't know…." The ends of his words trailing off.

"I know…don't worry, whatever's happened here, I'll make sure your okay…and besides this isn't such a bad thing… I think we both have things to apologise for…" Jack nodded towards Angelo "You okay?"

Angelo took a deep breath in, pushing back the tears that were forming in his eyes "Yeah, It's just been one of those days" Jack smiled, his innocence always amused him, He wrapped an arm round Angelo, pulling him in close, he could never forgive him for what he did, but he knew that Angelo could never forgive himself either, and that was punishment enough. Jack could feel his coat soaking up water, poor guy, this whole thing must be so confusing, he should know better than anyone else. He kept his arm around Angelo as he escorted him to his replacement SUV. Both men climbed into the front of the car. Angelo was shivering slightly, Jack not sure whether it was emotion, tiredness or just the bitter cold of the winter breeze. He pushed the heater and turned it up to medium, before reaching into the back for a tartan blanket he had thrown into the back of the car before driving to rescue Angelo. He handed it to Angelo.

Angelo wrapped it around himself, enjoying the feeling of comfort, something he hadn't felt all day. He was so tired, everything just seemed to be such a struggle even talking.

"You sleep, It's a long drive home"

Angelo didn't need Jack's permission he'd already slipped into a peaceful sleep, warm, comfortable and happy.

Jack smiled at him, before turning the car engine on, pushing the gear stick to one and driving off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack rubbed Angelo's shoulder, making him stir, looking up at him, trying to clear his vision, Jack was smiling at him a coffee in his hand

"Here, that should give you a bit of a boost, You hungry?"

Angelo pushed his hands strategically around the blanket making sure that it was still around him, "A little…" he croaked

Jack handed him a sandwich, it's contents not looking completely edible but he would of eaten anything right now. The smell of the coffee reached his sinuses "Smells good"

"mm, Not bad, I've had better" Jack continued to eat his sandwich "How you feeling now?"

"better, much better" Jack looked down at Angelo's hands where the cuffs had cut him, he reached into the back of the car, and pulled out the first aid box. He gestured towards Angelo's hands, then rubbed some antiseptic cream into the cuts before bandaging them.

"So, any ideas?"

Angelo felt a sick feeling in his stomach, he knew the conversation had to arise at some point. "None, one minute I'm in my bed the next I wake up, and I'm what? An angel? Satan?"

Jack smiled "Yeah, sorry" Jack continued to eat his sandwich until his eye caught the gleaming black car driving slowly down the road "Shit! We need to get out of here now, I didn't think they'd catch on, that fast"

Still slightly dazed with sleep Angelo tried his best to move as fast as he could "What's wrong? What's happening?" The guy's who took you before? Their a lot more resilient than I thought" Angelo gawped at Jack "So what do we do?"

"Well by the looks of it, they don't know which car were in, judging by the amount of circling they're doing and how slow they're driving"

"That's good right?" Angelo posed

"Yeah I suppose that's a plus side…It won't take them long to trace this car though…"

"Okay! Right! So we do what….wait?"

"Right here they come, duck when the car passes then as it turns up the next lane we'll rush into the services, should buy us some more time"

Angelo threw the blanket of him, tucking it away into the back seat, before himself and Jack ducked simultaneously as the black car crawled past them.

"Okay! Here goes!"

Angelo smiled at Jack, he always loved the danger and excitement that the captain brought, they rushed off through the automatic doors into a busy food court, Jack took Angelo's hand and guided him through the crowds of people, to the opposite end of the building, Ahead Jack could see three tall and built up men stride through the double doors, there presence seemed to disturb the friendly atmosphere in the room, They surveyed the area before pushing their way through hoards of people studying each one as they went, asking some if they'd seen this man.

Angelo sunk back into the wall, hoping that somehow he'd just become invisible, he looked at Jack, who didn't seem to offer much comfort, until his wristband flashes twice

"Finally!" He grabbed Angelo's hand and pushed him through the double doors to the left, more than aware this had caught the men's attention, they turned their walk into a very fast run.

"Quick! Get in!" Jack pushed Angelo inside the back of a car, where he fell clumsily onto the far seat. Jack jumped next to him, the sounds of two gunshots echoed through the area and Jack growled as he fell onto the seat, Angelo panicked pulling Jack fully into the car and shutting the door, still unaware of who was driving the car he shouted at them

"Drive! Drive now!"


End file.
